mrmenfandomcom-20200215-history
Little Miss Whoops
Little Miss Whoops is the thirty-third book in the Little Miss series by Roger Hargreaves and the third one created by Adam Hargreaves. Little Miss Whoops *'Colour': Blue *'Shape': Round now more oval *'Gender ': Female *Hair: Black and stringy which looks like Little Miss Shy's black and stringy hair (original version), None (2008 version) *'Family': Mr. Bump (brother) *Friends: Mr. Bounce, Little Miss Sunshine, Mr. Nervous, Mr. Small, Mr. Nosey, Mr. Fussy, Little Miss Calamity and Little Miss Helpful *Rivals: Mr. Rude, Mr. Funny *Occupation: "Trained professional" *Species: Shaped Human *Likes: Mr. Bump, wanting things to go right *Dislikes: Flat food, clowns, having accidents *Love: Either Mr. Bounce or Mr. Nervous *Release date: 2003 *'Job': Various accidents *'Features': bandages around the body and a dark pink nose (original version), pink bow, round glasses and a slightly lighter pink nose (2008 version) *Nationality: South Welsh (UK) - Monotone New Jersey (US). *Voice Actresses: Alicyn Packard (2008-present), Teresa Gallagher (UK, 2008-present) *Catchphrases: Whoops!, I'm a trained professional! and That wasn't supposed to happen! Story Little Miss Whoops goes and visits her brother, Mr. Bump. Unfortunately, disaster happens during her visit. The Mr. Men Show In the 2008 TV series The Mr. Men Show, she kept her pink nose, but her hair is no longer visible, and a pair of glasses and a pink bow replace her bandages. Her body has a shape similar to Mr. Stubborn's and she is a lighter shade of blue (The same colour as her brother). As her name suggests, her catchphrase for the show is "Whoops!". She also says that she doesn't like flat food, and claims she's a "trained professional" at everything she does, but she isn't. She likes to be the big sister of the group and is very confident in report work. In the US broadcast she has a monotone New Jersey accent and in the UK she has a South Welsh accent. In the UK and US Versions, she is voiced by Alicyn Packard and Teresa Gallagher. She is first seen in Physical. Quotes *Whoops! (almost every episode, also her first line) *I'm a trained professional (almost every episode) *Hello? Hobby World? I need a new hobby. (Hobbies) Trivia *She was dressed as a maid when seen briefly in Hotel. *Her original book design looks similar to her brother Mr. Bump. The only way to tell these two is that Miss Whoops has stringy black hair and a pink nose. *She is one of three characters that wear glasses. (the other two being Mr. Nervous and Mr. Fussy) *Strangely, a plaster on her arm only appears in the artwork of Little Miss Whoops and the first episode when she acts out her artwork pose, it was nowhere else. However, the episode Rainy Day has a bubble floating with her artwork pose without the plaster. *She is seen once without her glasses in Eyeglasses and it is revealed that her eyes are squinted just like the book when the glasses are removed (it is also revealed that she has extremely exactly poor eyesight). *It is possible that her shortsightedness may be severe as her eyes appear magnified, unlike Mr. Nervous, when she has her glasses on. When she wore his glasses, it usually fails because they have different prescriptions.. *If you look very close into the scene of Miss Whoops after she had lost her glasses her nose looked like it was coloured light blue just like her's and Mr. Bump's skin colour instead of pink. *According to Mark Ristley and the Official Mr. Men website, ''Miss Whoops is younger than Mr. Bump. Although, there are some fans that wrote some headcanons about Miss Whoops being older than her brother. *She didn't care that Mr. Rude is acting rude and has bad manners. Apparently, she shouted his name along with the audience(not counting Miss Bossy) when he passed gas in Telephone. *A running gag in the series is that she has worked multiple jobs and ends up causing accidents. *She lives next door to Mr. Bump. *In Sand & Surf, she was seen once with dark blue hair and she also was seen once with it in a ponytail. *She is one of the seven blue characters. *In the episode called Parties, the setting of Mr. Bump's plot could have been his sister's birthday party with the amount of ice statues of herself lying around in the garden. *She is only seen angry at theatres (Sleep, Telephone, Cinema). *She also sings The Eyeglasses Rap with Mr. Fussy and Mr. Nervous. *Sometimes she even gets hurt like Mr. Bump when Miss Helpful is with her. *She has been seen with all characters except Miss Bossy, Miss Giggles, Miss Magic, Mr. Funny, Miss Curious and Mr. Tall. *Miss Whoops sounded similar to Jibanyan since Alicyn Packard used her voice sometimes and worked on Yokai Watch on Disney XD. *She is one of the characters who does not like being tickled by Mr. Tickle. She does laugh a lot after she gets tickled by Mr. Tickle. This is one thing that causes her to have her own accidents. *In Out to Sea when she was in her mermaid outfit, she had eyelashes. She even had BLACK hair just like she has in her own book. *She sometimes break rules. For example: In the episode called Cinema, she ate the hot dog when she is supposed to be serving it to customers. *Her US voice is similar to that of Fran Drescher. Needless to say, Fran's voice is low and Miss Whoops' voice is high pitched. *She can't drive anything properly (due to her accidents) in Snow (snowplough), Paint (street painting machine), Farm (tractor), Driving (a regular car) *She only sings as a backup singer in Dillydale Dancefloor which is hard to hear (Due to Miss Sunshine's and Mr. Bump's voices blocking it). Even for the song Junk Mail, but her voice was heard clearly. Counterpart(s) See Counterparts Wiki. International publications & translations This is a list of alternate titles for this book being published internationally. * ''Madame Malchance (French) * Miss Aua (German) * へまこちゃん(Japanese) * Мисс Ой (Russian) * Η κυρία Αδέξια (Greek) * Senhora Desastrada (Portuguese) * Lille Frøken Fjumregøj (Danish) * Mevrouwtje Oeps (Dutch) List of characters This is a list of Mr. Men, Little Miss and other special characters that appear in this book. *Mr. Bump *Man at the train *Boy reading Mr. Bump book Title character other appearances She appeared in the Mr. Men: Ballet Show with her old appearance. Gallery 1645977.jpg|Little Miss Whoops as she appears in The Mr. Men Show Snapshot20090923185434.jpg Little_Miss_Whoops_front_cover.jpg|Little Miss Whoops front cover Little_Miss_Whoops_1A.PNG Little-Miss-Whoops-2A.gif download.png Pixar (159).png Pixar (116).png Pixar (165).png Pixar (114).png Pixar (172).png Pixar (170).png Pixar (155).png Pixar (149).png Pixar (143).png Pixar (133).png Pixar (176).png Pixar (125).png Pixar (124).png Pixar (156).png Pixar (130).png Pixar (161).png Pixar (128).png Pixar (121).png Little-Miss-Whoops_3a.PNG See also *Roger Hargreaves *Adam Hargreaves External links *Official Mr. Men website Category:Little Miss Category:Blue characters Category:Round characters Category:Book series Category:The Mr. Men Show Characters Category:Characters with eyeglasses Category:Adam's Mr. Men Category:Bandaged up characters Category:Characters with Hair Category:Characters with bows Category:White Eyes